Bloody Prince
by Special Illusion
Summary: Belphegor is a pretty famous singer, also known as 'Prince the Ripper'. Fran is just an ordinary guy who has just moved into a new town. What will happen when they meet…?
1. Hi, Pineapple

I don't really know why I'm posting this, but… I came up with this idea when talking to my best friend on msn… And he was like, 'YOU GOTTA WRITE IT DOWN!'. So… I guess I'll give it a try…

I've been obsessed with B26 (BelxFran) since I cosplayed Fran almost 2 years ago… (ALMOST 2 YEARS ALREADY… D:) But… This is my first fic EVER… And English is not my mother tongue. So… Your brain may explode while reading this. You've been warned! Don't sue me if you die! D8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! because if I did, Fran would show up randomly in almost every single chapter.

**Summary: **Belphegor is a pretty famous singer, also known as 'Prince the Ripper'. Fran is just an ordinary guy who has just moved into a new town. What will happen when they meet…?

**Warning:** I just warned you seconds ago. ;_;

S-so… Here we go…! Yaay… *hides*

* * *

**Bloody Prince**

* * *

We had just moved to this village today, and trust me, unpacking was boring. And there were still lots of boxes left! I just glared at them, like if that would hurt them or something, or even make them disappear. I quickly stood up and headed towards the door. I was going out for a while. I really, really needed some fresh air. So I went downstairs. To be honest, I didn't really like our new house… But of course, I wouldn't tell Dad the truth, as he was all excited about the move.

Well, I wasn't. I mean, we had already moved… Six times in the last three years… And I had a hard time the first time we did it. I mean, just put yourself in my shoes, I never got to see my aunt again, nor my best friend, M.M. And I guess no one likes having to say goodbye to the ones you love… I remember crying every single night. I cried because I missed those chocolate cookies my aunt would bake for me. I cried because I missed M.M. a lot –she could be a bit… well, _really_ bitchy sometimes, but she was someone you could always rely on.

Something like that happened the second time we moved. I suffered again when we left. I didn't want to lose Ken and Chikusa, but I did, just like I had lost M.M.. At that time, I made up my mind. I wouldn't try to make new friends anymore. I'd just start to avoid everyone because I didn't want to get attached to anyone ever again. Why would I want to do so, when it was obvious we would end up moving any time soon?

Besides… Dad used to be worried sick about me when he saw me crying –not only freaking worried, he wouldn't leave me alone in case I got all depressed, and it was… awkward… That's why I also started to… Bottle up my feelings. Yup. Now most people think I am just a weird kid who has no emotions at all. But I don't really care about what they say, so…

Dad was in the living room, lying in a careless sprawl on the sofa. Looks like he was also fed up with unpacking stuff… He was watching TV, one of those ridiculous soap operas old women adore. Why did my father like them? I don't really know, but he became kind of addicted to them after he and Mom got divorced.

"Dad?" I said, in a monotone voice "I'm going out for a while, I won't be late."

"Okay, Frannie. Just be careful" he answered, his eyes still glued on the screen.

Frannie… I'm not a kid anymore Dad, I'm almost 17, for God's sake! I wish he stopped using that stupid nickname… It sounds… girly… When I was about to open the door, I noticed Dad had hung a mirror on the wall. I got a look of my own reflection before going outside. So ugly. I had a pair of weird marks right under my eyes, I was freaking pale and kinda skinny, a bit short for my age and my hair was _green_. I absolutely hate green. Why, you ask? Because frogs are green, and I find them a bit disgusting.

But even though I despise frogs… I was wearing a T-shirt with some frogs printed on it. Yeah, Dad got me this T-shirt for my 16th birthday so I was forced to wear it from time to time, whether I liked it or not. You know… I've never had a girlfriend, and I'm sure now you know why… Girls do not like ugly guys like me.

I sighed and headed outside. It was 4 o'clock, and that meant that I had almost five hours to get to know the village. First of all… I needed to know where Namimori High, my new school, was. And that meant… I'd have to ask random people how to get there, as otherwise I'd probably get lost. If I got lost, I'd get home late. If I got home late, Dad would be mad… If Dad was mad… He would send me to bed without dinner –he treats me like a 5-year-old kid, I'm telling you– and it's impossible for me to fall asleep with an empty stomach.

I started walking slowly –I had enough time, so there was no need to rush– trying to find someone that could tell me where the school was. Talking about school... What would my teachers be like…? I just hoped that my new P.E. teacher wasn't as strict as Lal Mirch, my former one, was.

Seriously, I was sure that tomboy wanted to kill us all! I remember this one day when she told us to run for two straight hours… Two hours! I couldn't run for so long and they even took me to the infirmary… I'm such a weakling… Maybe someone can run for so long… But I am NOT that someone! I swear I'd prefer someone to constantly stab me with knives than having to run for two damn hours… Two dam–

Ouch.

I bumped into something. If I didn't space out so easily this wouldn't happen so often… I rubbed my nose softly and then I looked up to find out that I hadn't bumped into something, but into _someone_. I had bumped into a freaking walking pineapple. Not literally, of course.

The guy in front of me had this weird bluish pineapple-like hair… But what really got my attention were his eyes. His left one was blue, but his right one was _red_. Why would he use a red contact? Creepy. He had this stupid smile in his face, and he was looking at me as if waiting for me to speak up. And so I did.

"Hey, Mr. Pineapple. Would you please quit staring at me? You are creeping me out."

He chuckled softly.

"Kufufu… 'Pineapple', you say?" Creepy laugh (I think I like the word 'creepy' a lot). I knew he was weirdo! "So you've just bumped into someone you don't even know, and you insult me instead of saying you're sorry? Not very polite, huh?"

Well, he had a point there. I would apologize and then ask him to tell me where the school was; he should know how to get there, as it was the only high school in the village… It's the perfect plan! I sighed and rubbed my nose one more time.

"I'm sorry, Mr. I spaced out and didn't notice you were there until I collided with you" I looked at him, a blank expression on my face.

"Don't worry, little one."

Wait a sec. 'Little one'? Another stupid nickname? My bad, I hated 'Frannie' with a passion, but I even liked it better than… 'LITTLE ONE'…

"I'd prefer that you would call me Fran instead, if you don't mind, Mr. Pineapple."

A vein popped up on Pineapple's face. Oops. Did I make him mad? Well, I'm sorry. What should I call him when I don't even know his name? Mhmm… Okay, maybe "Pineapple" is not the best way to call someone you've just met… But that's the way I am, I guess…

"Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo. I'm a teacher at Namimori High. As you are obviously a transfer student, I guess you'll be going there soon, right?"

What…? How can you be so retarded, Fran? Your first day in your new village, and you have just insulted one of your future teachers. Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

About half an hour later, Mukuro and I got to Namimori High. Yeah, he offered himself to show me the way. I didn't know why though. I mean, I'd insulted him but he was helping me anyway, so I guessed he was one of those "oh-I'm-such-a-nice-guy-love-me-students" teacher.

He was telling me lots of things about the school, although I wasn't really interested, you know. I mean… If he was telling me about what I should do to make the teachers love me and pass all my exams without studying anything, I'd listen… But this… 'This school has the greatest facilities, blah, blah…' I yawned and kept on nodding from time to time.

"And then… There's Varia. Ever heard about them?" he asked, always with that stupid smile in his face. This time it looked a bit… forced though.

Varia? No idea about what that was, to be honest. Bet it was a sect or something! I think it was obvious I knew nothing about that 'Varia' thing, because Mukuro let out that weird laugh of his one more time and stopped walking. Then he turned around and looked at me again, probably ready to tell me everything about it.

"They are a pretty well-known band here. They have been playing together for about two years now and I think no one at school dislikes them, you know? Well, no one but me" he said, chuckling again. Seriously, he was a bit too creepy to be a teacher.

"So? What about them?" I didn't think that was interesting either. I mean, it's just a school band…

"If I were you, I wouldn't get involved with those guys. But of course, I'm not you, little one. So you can do as you please. Kufufu…"

Why would I want to get involved with a bunch of guys who probably think they are better than everyone else? Anyway, bet those Varia guys weren't as creepy as Mukuro was.

We just walked around the school for a while, and Mukuro showed me all over the place. We would go inside the classrooms I'd have to go to the next day, and to be honest I really liked my new school. It was… I don't know. It gave me some kind of warm feeling, like if I could really feel comfortable in there. Then again, the school was almost empty. We barely found any student, and when we did, they'd look at Mukuro nervously, say 'Hi' and walk away… But there was no one shouting in the corridors, no one bullying weak ones (I was one of those idiots who bullies used to pick on easily, but I'd always been able to get rid of them easily, of course)… Tomorrow wouldn't be the same, I guess.

Suddenly, Mukuro's face lit up, and smiled even more.

"Follow me, little one" he said softly "I'll show you my favorite place."

I still found a bit funny that he was showing me around and stuff, probably because I was used to strict, boring and annoying teachers. He took me through a narrow corridor that led to a huge music room. Have I ever mentioned I _adore_ playing the piano? I've been playing it for more than six years, but I'm not really good at it.

He started approaching the grand piano –I wish I had one of those!– in the room, and he was about to sit down when I interrupted him.

"Mukuro? You are a music teacher?" I asked, a bit curious this time, although my monotone voice wouldn't show any sing of curiosity.

"Kufufu… I am, little one. A piano teacher, in fact. Why?"

"I play the piano too. But I kinda suck. I wouldn't have expected that Mr. Pinea- that you would play the piano." Almost insulted him again, but God, he really looks like a pineapple!

He laughed again before taking a seat and he started playing slowly. It was amazing. He was playing like if it was the easiest thing in the world. He was pretty good! I'd have to start… respecting… him a bit more, I think…

Mukuro had closed his eyes, and he was playing a really nice song. He had probably composed it, as I couldn't recognize it. But suddenly… Some beautiful voice came from a room nearby the one we were in.

O-okay… I was all curious again. So I left the room without Mukuro noticing, and headed to the next classroom. I leaned against the door, trying to listen to the song that was coming from inside. Mhmm… Sure the voice was beautiful. The bass, drummer and pianist were really good too. But the lyrics… Just some retarded, egocentric and sadist idiot could be singing _that_. 'Bloody Bell I am the best', 'Bloody Bell the prince's magnificence'… What the hell is that…?

I opened the door. I REALLY wanted to see who this guy was… Well, more like I really wanted to ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

And I saw… A… Gaylord playing the drums… A long-haired man playing the bass… A man with this 'I'm-so-going-to-kill-you' look in his face was playing the guitar… Someone wearing a hooded jacket was playing the keyboard. And finally… The singer.

He was a blond guy, probably about my age. His bangs were covering most of his face, and the only thing I could see was his Cheshire-like grin. He was also wearing a tiara on his hair… Gay.

"_Bloody hell, bloody heaven, bloody Bel…_"

The song ended, and the sadist "prince" started staring at me, still grinning. Well, maybe he wasn't looking at me, I didn't know, but he –and probably the rest of the band too…– was definitely looking my way.

"Ushishishi… Why is a Froggy peeping on the Prince…?"

I was completely wrong. There was someone creepier than Mukuro. And that someone had just called me… _Froggy_…

* * *

… *is ready to be stabbed by a thousand knives*…

Uhmm… Was it… At least acceptable…? ;_;

I guess I'll continue if I get any review… Lalalala *being stabbed*

Lala- *dies*


	2. I am not a frog

Helloes! It has been a looooooong, looooooooooooong time, hasn't it? Bet most of you don't even remember this silly story of mine! Anyway, sorry I took so freaking long to update (almost a year… D:). Let's say I kind of had a writer's block (more like I wasn't so hyped with KHR anymore). But now I'm back, and I can't wait to go on with all this thing :D

By the way, I got a lot of reviews! I mean, I thought I wouldn't get a single one… :D So thank you all, guys! You really made me happy 3

Anywaaaaaay… I hope you all enjoy with this chapter! It's not pretty long either, sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I never will.

**Warning: **Mother isn't still my mother tongue. Read at your own risk.

* * *

_Froggy_…

Did he…? He… He called me Froggy… I think I wanted to smash his head to the ground. But I might be a bit too lazy to do so, you know. So I decided to use my sharp tongue instead. I was sure making him mad will be much better than dirtying my hands while _killing_ him.

"You mean me?" I said, pointing at myself. He just nodded in response, grinning like a maniac. "Excuse me, but I don't see any princes here. Just some sadist _fake_ prince who's wearing a girly tiara."

He suddenly stopped grinning happily and an ugly, incredible forced smile appeared on his face. The room fell silent, and now everyone was looking at me, no doubt about it. The fake prince started walking towards me, and he looked _mad_. The ugly man who had been playing the guitar a while ago mouthed something which I couldn't hear and in the blink of an eye, tiara-guy was right in front of me.

"The Prince is not fake" he kind of… hissed. I tried to look at his eyes, but it was no use. That stupid fringe was covering them completely! "And this is not a tiara, it's a _crown_. Can't you tell the difference, Froggy?" he said, as if it was something obvious.

_Froggy_…!

Well, I'm sorry, but it really looked like a tiara to me! I raised my hand, and tried to move his bangs… But the prince's hands –which were freaking cold, if I may add– stopped me when I was about to do it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, peasant?" So now I'm a peasant too. Cool! "Don't you dare touch the Prince."

"But fake Prince... I was just going to check if you do have eyes, as you keep on calling me "Froggy" when I'm obviously not a frog."

"Why you…" He clenched his hand into a fist. Wait, what the hell? Was he going to hit me…? Oh, no. No freaking way! I wanted to make him mad, but I didn't want to get into a fight! I did not look away or anything, because that would have been a sign of weakness, no? I waited for him to hit me, but… He never did.

The hooded –I guessed it was a girl– girl had grabbed him by the wrist, not letting him move. Phew… Thank God she was there… I didn't want to go back home with a black eye, you know. Just imagine the situation! 'Hey, Dad. I just went to school, insulted a teacher, and I got into a fight with some guy who claims to be a prince. Crazy, huh?' … He'd kill me, this time for sure. He _hated_ the fact that I easily got into trouble, fights, or anything like that…

"Stop, Bel" the girl said in a soft voice "This wouldn't do any good to our reputation, don't you think…?"

He kind of frowned at the comment, and immediately, he started to relax, and that grin of his appeared again in his face. He put his arm around her shoulders, and brought her close to him.

"Ushishishi… You're right, Mammon…" he looked my way again… "And… You ARE a frog, Froggy. Green hair. Green eyes. Frog T-shirt. You might be the idiot who doesn't realize what he really is…"

I was going to say something again, but someone tapped my shoulder suddenly, and I looked up, instead of insulting this Bel guy again.

"Mukuro?" Mukuro was looking at me with a worried expression in his face… "I'm sorry I left all of sudden. I heard the shittiest lyrics I'd ever heard, and I wanted to see who the retard who was singing that was."

He laughed at this. But the rest didn't, of course.

"My, my, Mukuro. Is this cute boy here a student of yours?" the Gaylord asked, frowning a bit. Did he call me cute? Ew…

"He's not, Lussuria. He's a transfer student who I happened to find on my way to school" he said, shrugging "Shall we go now, Fran?"

I nodded and followed him outside the classroom. I took a last look at the guys, and saw that the fake prince was waving his hand, in a really, _really _creepy way… It seemed like this guy could make anything look creepy! I rushed to Mukuro's side and we walked towards the main hall.

* * *

"So what's your first impression, little one?" he asked, when we got outside the building.

"Uhmm… I guess it's a nice place to be at… Except for that freaky fake prince I just met a while ago."

"Hahaha… I told you not to get involved with Varia, didn't I? And what's the first thing you do? Make fun of the singer. You sure are interesting…" he ruffled my hair right after saying that.

So those guys were Varia, huh? So maybe Mukuro was right when he warned me about them… But I have to admit, that teasing Bel was funnier that I thought it would be… Although I almost got punched in the face… But let's just forget about that, because thanks to the weird girl, my face was just fine.

I ignored his last comment, and thanked him for showing me around the school, and stuff. He ruffled my hair again before he left and then said he'd want me to play the piano for him sometime. So he wanted me to make his ears bleed, huh? Well, it wasn't my problem if he wanted to be deaf for the rest of his life…

* * *

When I got home, I went into the living room. I knew Dad would be there, and of course I was right, but he was using his laptop this time, instead of watching TV… So that probably meant dinner wasn't ready yet. My stomach growled. I was so hungry that I was sure I could eat a cow! Ehm… Well, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit… But I was hungry anyway!

"Dad?" I said, trying to get his attention "Daaaaad, I'm hoooome…" Still no answer. Was my Dad deaf now? Or was he ignoring me for some reason? I'm sure he was acting like if he didn't notice because he hadn't made dinner! I walked up to him and poked his forehead. He raised his head in response and his lips curled into a smile when he saw me.

"Oh, Frannie!" he took off his earphones… Ehm… So he wasn't deaf after all… "How was your afternoon?"

"Uhmm… I wanted to visit Namimori High, so I was looking for someone who could tell me how to get there. I found this pineapple-hair guy –who happened to be a piano teacher at the school– and insulted him. He showed me the way and I met there some freak prince who sings sadistic songs. Oh! And also, there was this green-haired guy… I'm completely sure he was gay… He called ME cute. But… I guess it was fun" my monotone voice didn't show any kind of amusement though.

Dad looked at me like if I was some weird alien.

"You insulted a teacher?"

"I didn't know he was a teacher, Dad. Besides, I did apologize." Well, it was true. But, come on, how was I supposed to know that Mukuro was a teacher? He looked pretty young if you ask me. In fact, he looked more like a student to me!

Dad sighed and put his laptop on the table; he stood up then and ruffled my hair softly (everyone loves ruffling my hair…).

"You got to watch your tongue, Fran, if you keep on being like that, you'll end up getting into trouble… And I don't want you to get hurt, or anything like that, okay?"

He was right… But he didn't know that I had made an enemy instead of a friend at school… Bel had almost hit me back then and he would have probably done so if it weren't for that girl. Of course, I wasn't going to tell Dad that I had got into a fight even before I started attending that school…

"Okay, Dad. I promise I'll try to." It was a lie, but I didn't mind lying if that made Dad feel a bit better.

He smiled at me and then I just offered to make dinner… I thought it was the right thing to do, after having told him a lie. He refused at first but I insisted till he gave in.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't the best cook in the world, although I'm sure I could easily get by if I lived on my own. But still… I didn't know how to make any complicated dish (but, hey! I was really good at baking cakes and that kind of stuff! That would be of no use if I wanted to make dinner though).

* * *

About an hour later, Dad and I had had dinner (in the end, I made an omelet… It's pretty easy to make, and he seemed to like it a lot…) and I had gone upstairs. I'm telling you, I almost DIED when I entered my room and saw that most of the boxes I had to unpack were still there. I had forgotten about them!

Pfft… So I decided I had to finish unpacking at once, and I got to work on it! When I was going to unpack the last one, which was full of mostly useless stuff I used to decorate my former room… I found a photo, well THE photo. Ken, Chikusa and I were smiling like retards in a swimming pool. I still remember the day when we took that pic. It was fun, really! To be honest… I still miss them all…

I took the photo and placed it next to my bed, on the night table. I changed into my pajama's right after that, and sat on my new, comfy bed.

My bad… It took me about three hours to finish unpacking and tidy up my new room, so I went to bed at 1… I needed to get some rest… Because something was telling me that the next day would be a tough one…

* * *

I was giving a concert. I couldn't believe I was the one playing that amazingly beautiful melody. I mean, I wasn't that good at playing! But… I was doing it _perfectly_. Everyone was silent. I took a glimpse at the audience. They were all astonished. I even saw some girl's jaw drop! I was playing so good that they couldn't get their eyes off me and they couldn't even say a word.

Suddenly, I noticed someone's presence… I turned to look at whoever was there now. A blond, tall guy. His slender body was walking lazily around the stage, and when he came a bit closer, the light from the spotlightshit him… And I could see some kind of tiara shining between his blond bangs Wait… What the… I knew who he was!

Bel had jumped into the stage and he was coming my way, grinning and laughing like crazy… What was he doing here? What's more… What the hell was he going to do? I stopped playing and stood up as fast as I could. I was scared, I didn't know why, but I was.

When I looked at the audience again… Well… There was no one there… They had left me on my own with the sadist!

"What's wrong, Senpai?" What was that? Why did I call him senpai…?

"Ushishishi… I'm already fed up with you, un-cute kouhai…" Huh? What did he mean? How come he was tired of me when he barely-

_Stab_.

It hurt. He had thrown a bunch of weird shaped knives at me, and I couldn't dodge them. I felt blood pouring down my body… But I didn't move, I didn't want him to know it actually hurt like hell! My head was spinning, and everything was slowly turning black… I was going to pass out, I knew it, and Bel was laughing even more now, like if he was really enjoying the sight… Like if he enjoyed seeing others suffering…! I closed my eyes and…

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm went off and I sat up quickly. Just what the hell was that dream? I mean… Bel? Knives? WHAT. How come I had dreamt of someone I had just met? It doesn't make sense, does it… Gah! I rubbed my forehead softly, trying to calm myself down a bit. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower… I supposed a bit of cold water would wash away that stupid nightmare.

When I stepped out of the shower I was hit by a cold breeze so I took my towel and wrapped it around my body as fast as I could. I wouldn't want to catch a cold, you see!

In less than ten minutes, I was ready to leave. And no, I was NOT wearing a frog T-shirt this time… Just a black sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I'd never been really interested in fashion, as you can see… And because of that, M.M, the girl I mentioned once, used to shout at me A LOT… But I just don't know what's so important about fashion! Uhh… I'm a weirdo, aren't I? Most teenagers would spend their money on brand-name clothes… And I prefer spending it on videogames…

I rushed downstairs right after I packed my schoolbag –I took my PSP with me of course! And my iPod too, just to make the looooong walkto school a bit less boring– and went into the kitchen to make some toasts, or something. Well, to be honest, I wasn't hungry at all… I was so freaking nervous that I wouldn't even had wanted to eat my favorite dish at that moment. But skipping breakfast is not healthy, so I decided to eat a bit anyway.

I took a little bowl from one of the cupboards and took a bottle of milk from the fridge. I poured down some milk in the bowl… and then added a fist of my favorite cereals –you know, those little chocolate balls! Aren't they yummy? – which I ate in less than a second. When I was finished, I took the bowl and left it in the sinkthing. I was in some kind of a hurry, so I guess there'd be no problem if Dad had to do the dishes once.

My first day… I really hoped everything went well…! I picked up my schoolbag and took out my iPod, plugged in the earphones… SWITCHED IT ON… Aaaaand… Shinsou, by Asami Imai started filling my head. Such a great song!

I headed to the main door and went out. It was so bright outside I could barely open my eyes, but I still managed to see lots of guys about my age talking to each other, smiling happily, all of them walking to school, obviously. Bet they wouldn't be smiling so much when they got there!

Of course, I wouldn't be smiling either. It's not like I do it a lot anyway. Phew… I started following everyone, just in case I didn't really remember the way to school. It was going to be a loooong day…

* * *

I tried to do my best, I promise!

So… how was it? Hope you enjoyed it after the long, long wait…!

I'll try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
